Wash Away The Pain
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: Whenever you need something to cheer you up, always count on your lover to wash away the pain...YxA one-shot...


A/N: Hey people. Yay! 5th fic! And yet, another, typical fic. Aren't my stories so typical? Well...I hope you like this 1. It's kinda similar to 'Alone with You' , but Anna's in a spring and she doesn't have a dark insanity. You know the feeling you get whenever your mom makes you wake up for school and tells you to take a shower? Yea, that's feeling Anna feels in a spring. Well I hope you I hope you like it!! R&R

Disclaimer: Well, we write about Shaman King, talk about Shaman King, think about Shaman King, and some of us draw it. Isn't that enough evidence that we own it? You don't have to be Hiroyukei Takei just to own Shaman King. I write the word 'Shaman King' on my paper. Doesn't that mean it's mine? So all in all, we own it! Silly people! ::suddenly, policemen knock on my door:: okae, okae so we don't own it.....sheesh, people need to put a law on these things..

--

**Wash Away the Pain**

Yoh tapped the pencil against his desk. He yawned by the boredom. He looked outside. It was raining. Waves of water covered the windows as he tried to picture the outside from the blurry glass. It was drama class- the most boring class in his schedule. Usually, the boy would fall asleep knowing that he was way at the end of the room by the corner, but it was different today. He then saw a yellow blur moving across the window sill. He recognized the figure that it was Anna. _His _Anna. Yoh widened his eyes confused why she was out there. Her head was drooped down and she struggled to hold up her backpack.

_Why is she out there? _He thought. Anna didn't even have a rain coat on to keep her dry. She just kept walking to the same direction. Then Yoh noticed that she started coughing. Even though he was at the top of the building, he still heard her cough. She was sick and was heading home.

Anna still kept walking. Her eyes were straight forward to the ground as if she was defeated. She tried to resist the exhausted pain she had in her head after every step she took. Her hair and clothes were dripping wet from rain. Anna was too tired to get shelter or to run in the direction of the house. The itako sighed as she kept shivering from the pouring rain hitting against her body.

_Poor Anna _the boy thought. The brunette looked up at the clock. It was only 10:30 in the morning. Yoh groaned as he had yet a few more hours until school ended for the day.

-

_I close my eyes..._

_The warm water drips against my eyebrows. It streams to my cheeks._

_The warmth..._

_It's so quiet... You hear the water splash..._

_Let it wash everything..._

_Let it wash my sorrow..._

_Let it wash my pain..._

_Let it wash myself..._

"Anna,"

Anna Kyoyama opened her eyes. She turned her head to see who called her name. It was Yoh. He had a distressing look was on his face.

"Yes, Yoh" the blonde answered. She was in the hot springs. To everyone, it was like a remedy to take away sickness.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you went home. The teachers told me to stay here. Are you feeling alright?" the brunette questioned, hiding behind the edge of the doorway.

She turned back to her present state and answered a simple, "Yes, Yoh, I'll be going back to school tomorrow".

"Oh, okae" was all the boy could say considering that Anna wanted to be alone for the moment. So Yoh walk very slowly to pass the time.

Anna noticed this but ignored what he was trying to do. She waited for his disappearance and closed her eyes again....

_Wash away..._

_Wash away everything..._

_My Anger..._

_My misery...._

_My pain..._

Her eyebrows swirled believing that her method wasn't working. She still felt the pain inside of her. The inner pain, locked inside the girl, was always nagging her. The wind blew and it carried the sides of her hair blocking her face. She raised her hand and set it back by her hair.

"Anna" again answered the boy who was for a second time, hiding behind the doorway only peeking what Anna was doing.

"Yes," grumbled the itako irritated once more from Yoh.

Yoh stuttered his words, uneasy to say what he wanted to say. "C-can I umm.."

Anna raised an eyebrow clueless for what Yoh wanted to say to her.

Yoh stepped away from the door. He was in his orange shorts with his hair held back. Then he scratched his head, troubled about what he wanted to say.

"Since I didn't get to go into the spring today and um, I felt kinda cold, I was wondering if I could-"

"Fine" the blonde answered, knowing what he was going to say next.

Yoh sighed with relief and then jumped into the spring making a splash. Then he roared a 'yelp' after cowardly running back out of the spring when he felt the hotness. Anna rolled her eyes of Yoh's stupidity. She was still in the former state she was in.

"Wow, that's hot," said the red Yoh who was trying to cool himself off with his hand. He slowly went in. It felt hot for only moments but started getting used to it. Trying to fight off the mist that was blocking way, he swam towards Anna. He sat down right beside her, only a few centimeters between them. He didn't notice what he did until a few minutes later and started blushing. Anna, who didn't notice at all closed her eyes once more. The image inside her head started to form.

_Myself...._

_A girl falls through darkness. Her eyes were closed knowing that there was no reason to open them. Her body, immobile and paralyzed felt so heavy and yet so light. Her head was so weak. She could barely move her body...but there was no reason to. There was no reason to at all..._

_My Pain..._

_Let it Go away..._

_The girl kept falling. A tear fell from her face which was the only source of light in the darkness. She resisted to feel the fear. It was her life._

_No one there..._

_The blonde girl slowly opened her eyes. The clearing was more darkness....and there was no one there to catch her. She immediately closed her eyes again as tear drops dashed away from her..._

_I want to wash it all away...._

"So..."

Anna's daze was disrupted by Yoh again. It surprised her when she opened her eyes and turn her head, only to see Yoh's orbs. He was looking at her eye-to-eye. Anna backed up a little feeling awkward. She sighed and gazed up at the moon shining ever so brightly. Around the moon, was a navy blue atmosphere, with no clouds in the clearing. The stars shined like small diamonds in the sky. It was so silent. What seemed like hours were only a few seconds in Anna's mind. She brought her legs up close to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

Yoh looked up also. They watched the sky for a few minutes. Suddenly, they saw a shooting star zoom across the sky.

"Anna, make a wish." directed Yoh, who pointed at it for the first few seconds it was there.

Anna closed her eyes.

_I wish I could wash away all my pain...._

"Didja wish for something" asked Yoh sho smiled his usual smile at her.

Anna opened her eyes again, only looking at the sparking water in front of her. "Nothing special"

"Well it has to be special if you desired to wish for something" said the cheery boy.

Anna sighed, "I wished that I could wash away my pain"

Yoh was confused. "Pain?"

Not realizing it, Anna sat closer to Yoh. "Yeah, I just feel a lot of pain.

"Hey Yoh," whispered Anna trying not to ruin the silence, but only hearing the trees bristle.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about pain?" asked Anna who looked down at the water.

Yoh blinked, confused of Anna's question. "Well, I dunno. I've always felt the same"

Anna started making circles in the water with her finger. "Oh"

After Anna's statement, silence was filled in the air again, only to be present for a few more mintues.

Yoh shifted closer to Anna. "Why do you ask?"

Anna's altered downwards as she spoke. "I don't know. It's just that...well...I've been having pain time."

Yoh became fascinated with Anna's response. "Pain time?"

Anna transferred back to her spot where she leaned against the concrete rock water fall. She looked at the stars again. For some reason, she couldn't look at Yoh. "Yeah, I have no reason why I have it. I just feel so..dark at some points, and I just want it all to go away. "

"Oh" responded Yoh, unable to know what he wanted to say next.

"I get them a lot. I guess, it's because of well, my childhood"

Yoh crept next to Anna. He formed a small smile on his face. Anna was curious why. "I guess I feel pain too."

She then looked at him, her lips centimeters away from his. "Why, may I ask?"

Then Yoh, whispered," Cuz, I love you. I would feel pain if I knew that the person I loved the most would feel pain also."

Her face brightened a produced a small smile on her face. "Yoh, I love you also."

They both closed their eyes as they closed the gap between them. Their lips met as they felt each other's breath brush against their own. After a few minutes, they drew back and then smiled at each other.

"Thanks Yoh"

"Don't mention it" yawned Yoh, his eyes half closed.

Anna formed a small smiled on her face. "I guess I don't have to wash away my pain" murmered the girl.

Yoh's eyelids were completely silent. "Yup"

She then whispered," because I have you who will always be there...for me"

Though, Anna was too late. Yoh had already fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes. Then she took Yoh's arm and put it around her. She laid her head against his shoulder. Yoh nudged a little bit and smiled. Then together, Yoh and Anna slept in the springs under the moonlight.

_The blonde girl streamed tears from her eyes. Then they widened as she her body became upright and was slowly floating downwards. Then she felt a soft touch as she landed. The girl noticed that she landed into the arms of a brunette boy. He used his nose and softly dried away the tears from her face. He smiled..._

_And suddenly the girl smiled also...._

-

**-:- Owari -:-**

A/N: Welps, another corny fic made by me. I just had to squeeze this in somewhere. I have this busy schedule and like homework keeps coming and coming! What's the point of teacher's giving us more work to do when we already spend half of our precious time living in it?! If you answer 'it's to get us smarter' then won't we just get to school the next day in our week?!

Anyways, I just really like to say 'hi' to people who come here everyday in our everyday lives. If I ever get some crazy award for this, I'll mention you guys. Well have a day. If you believe to give me a review, I am happy. But remember, you don't have to give me 1. It's your decision to give reviews. We're just here to 'boost' your efforts to push the 'go' button. Authors can only get better when they have reviewers who can do a lot of things that can make their day. Enough with this wisdom talk and press the darn go button! Lolz..

Can't get enough of the thing you love the most...

Imagination...

Tiff-Chan

AKA

Akumei-Chan


End file.
